Blood Red Eyes
by mrs.edwardcullen9090
Summary: Placed 10 months after Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella never met Jacob. Edward goes back to beg Bella to take him back, but finds out shes dead...or is she? He goes to the volturi to be killed and guess who's with them now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lucky creature with these charaters. Me….im just borrowing them.**

**Epv:**

I sat in the empty room, waiting for their decision.

I came to Volterra this morning and I begged them to kill me.

I had gone back to Forks two days ago, to get my Bella back. I couldn't take it anymore, being away from her so long. I would sob tearless everyday and every night, wishing Bella was back in my arms.

So I came back for her.

But she was not there. The house was vacant, so I figured she moved. That didn't bother me. I'd find her where ever she was, just as long as we could be back together again.

But word got around to me.

She was dead.

My Bella. Dead. She was murdered in the woods a month before I had come.

Charlie didn't live much longer than her. He died of a heart attack, mainly from the depression he suffered from Bella's death.

I, too, thought I would die from depression, right then and there. But my vampire being wouldn't allow it.

So here I am, awaiting my death.

Alice called. Not to stop me, but to say goodbye, as did the rest of the family. She knew, no matter what she said, I would proceed. I had made my decision. I knew this was hurting them, but I just wouldn't be able to live with myself with this pain.

I glanced around the room I was in. Little light, cold, depressing. The walls and furniture were covered in red velvet. I sat against the wall on the cool, hard ground, across from the door they left in. They placed guards outside the doors. But its not like I would be escaping.

I waited what seemed like hours longer until they finally emerged back.

They filled in, one by one, faces and bodies covered in dark cloaks. I could not see their faces, but I heard their thoughts.

They made their decision.

They made the right choice, to kill me.

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry I will be updating tomorrow if not later on tonight. Hope you like it. Don't worry, he's not going to die smiley face. Review. Tell me if u like where its going so far!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these incredibly hot vampires, Stephenie does. Darn.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed yesterday. Especially edwardbellaforever for her obvious enthusiasm about my story. I'm going to try and update tonight again after this too, if I finish my homework.**

* * *

**EPV:**

"Edward, its been decided." Aro continued. "As I'm sure you know, we have decided to accept or wishes to end your life-" He stopped abruptly and his body straightened as he tensed, as did the rest of them.

I heard footsteps outside the door behind me, about twenty feet away since I had walked forwards to the Volturi to follow through with my death.

The door opened and whoever it was walked in.

I heard the high heels clicking on the floor, so I figured out it was a girl.

She stopped walking after a few steps, like she was waiting for something.

I tried listening to her thoughts. Who was she? Her smell was everything but familiar, so she was new here. But what was it about her that made the Volturi tense up? I heard nothing coming from her mind. I didn't concentrate too much on it. It was probably just one of her powers.

Besides, I was too distraught to care anyway.

Then I heard the chorus of voices coming from the Volturi.

"Welcome back, o' Great One," came from Aro.

"Welcome, Great One," Jane.

"O'Great One," Caius said, then bowed.. The rest of the group did the same.

There was no reply from the girl. She simply continued to walk towards them.

As she passed me, I noticed she too was wearing a cloak. But hers was a brilliant red color.

I could not see her face as she passed, just her body.

She paused in front of Aro. He bowed again.

Then they spilt down the middle, creating a path for her to the door. She began to walk to it, when Aro stopped her.

"We're about to bring his boy to his death. I know how much you enjoy these things, my Queen. Would you like to join us? He claims he has lost the love of his life and he can't deal with the pain of losing her."

The girl shocked me.

She immediately started snarling, viciously and turned to face me. Her face was still in the shadows of her hood as she looked down at the ground in front of her. Her fists were clenched in a ball. She started quivering from anger.

"He doesn't know what pain is," she said as she lifted her head, causing the hood to fall from her face. That voice, that face! It was-

My thoughts were cut short as I was slammed against the wall behind me, flying twenty feet backwards.

No one had pushed me, but a sharp force, like a wind. A shot pain shot through my back as I landed on the ground on all fours.

I looked back up to see who did that. She glared at me. I quickly saw her furrow her eyebrows in concentration, then I was blown back against the wall again.

I grunted in pain. I looked up at the girl again when I landed. Then I remembered. Bella. _Bella._ My sweet, sweet Bella!

"Bella!" I cried out, not hiding the happiness in my voice. I felt like I was flying. She was alive! No more than thirty feet away from me. I felt myself smile the biggest I ever had since I left her.

Her hate filled face glared at me for a millisecond, then comprehension to over her features. She one step toward me and stared at me in disbelief.

"Edward?"

Before I could even nod, she dropped to her knees, heaving dry sobs, covering her face in her hands.

Still on all fours, I slowly crawled over to her.

She made no move to stop me. As I got close enough and went to kiss her, not even caring that she might hurt me.

Her hands then dropped and I stared right into her blood red eyes.

* * *

**A/N: How do ya like it?? I hope u like it as much as I do! Its short again but thats just cause its the beginning. Once the story really gets started theyll be a lot longer. promise. Review please and tell me how I'm doing.**

**P.S. after each chapter I'm gonna have quotes of the day from the books that I think fits each chapter.**

**So here's yesterdays: New Moon-"As if there were any way that I could exist without needing you!" – Edward.**

**Today's: New Moon-"And my heart. That was definitely lost." – Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie does. But I do own what they say and do!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been so busy. It kind of a short chapter today cause I wanted to stop it at a certain spot. And my little sister was just born so that takes up most of my time: so I don't really have much time to write a really long one right now.**

**Here you go izzylicious xo:**

* * *

**EPV:**

I jumped back from her. I wasn't afraid of her, just taken aback in surprise.

She took my shock the wrong way, and she started sobbing even harder.

She was sobbing because of me. Because I hurt her. Because I left her. He pain and her suffering, all because of me.

The grief of causing my love pain was eating at me. It was screaming it in my head.

If I hadn't left she would probably still be human. I don't know who it was who changed her, but I could've fought them off. She could still be my soft, warm Bella.

But now, she was my hard, cold-blooded killer Bella.

But I didn't care. As long as we were together once again.

I went to comfort her. I picked her up in my arms and started to walk towards the door that was located behind where the Volturi were.

They wouldn't even dare to stop me. Not unless they were prepared to lose a limb. No one was taking us apart now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aro said with great volume. But in his mind it was more like "_Where are you taking our queen? She is our greatest defense!_"

My voice opened to shout back at him when I suddenly heard Bella seize crying. Her face turned away from my shirt and faced towards him. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she said as she gave him a frightening look. He slowly backed away to make room for us to pass to the door.

As we began to walk again, Marcus stepped in front of us, blocking our path.

"We can't lose you Great One. Stay, stay with us."

She stared him down for a second, then opened her mouth and sucked in a huge breath.

"No, No! Please don't scream! I'm sorry! Do as you wish!" he moved to the side.

I looked around the room, seeing who planned to stop us now.

No one did. No one dared.

So I slowly walked, holding Bella, out of the room.

I took her down the long dreary halls as she began to sob again.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to accidentally say the wrong thing and send her into a fit of hysteria. I merely kissed her hair and rubbed her back. Her face was crushed against my chest and her fingers gripping my shirt, tearing holes in it.

As we reached the doors to return to Volterra, the guards did not stop us. They took one look at Bella and stepped aside from the doors.

I told them to tell Aro I'd bring her back when she was ready.

I was hoping that wouldn't be for a while.

I walked her all the way through Volterra to my Volvo. There were still people on the streets though it was four in the morning.

I set her in passenger's seat where she curled into a ball and continued crying.

I walked around and got in the driver's seat. I sat down and turned to face her with agonized eyes.

"You know I love you. So much, love," I only spoke the truth.

She lifted her head up, and studied my face, looking for a sign I was lying. Once she saw complete honesty in my feature, she broke into hysteria.

I silently cursed myself then reached over to grab her hand.

But she refused.

This pushed me off the edge.

She must not love me anymore. She's moved on.

I, too, stared crying dry sobs, my hands in my face.

We both sat there in an unmoving car, shaking with sobs.

But I was crying harder than she was.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I know some of you are confused about why the Volturi honor her and about her powers but just be patient. You'll find out in the next couple chapters.**

**I love all my reviewers so much. You make my day!! New chapter maybe tomorrow or Friday but definitely by Sunday!! Review! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: Hey sorry guys. I know I said Sunday at the latest but I was it the hospital all weekend because I had a really bad heart murmur and so yeah, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Here's your story…….. :

* * *

**EPV:**

The sobbing made it difficult to drive.

Not impossible, just difficult.

My figure was shaking violently, making it hard to concentrate on the road.

The car was silent except for the occasional whimper that would escape our lips.

When I began to cry, that made Bella sob harder, into a round of hysteria. I was trying to quiet myself so it wouldn't hurt her so much. I could tell she was trying to do the same.

I wasn't headed anywhere specific, we had no plane tickets. So when we passed by a Holiday Inn, I made a u-turn and pulled into the parking lot.

Bella made no objection as to staying here. I parked in the front of the lot and took the keys out of the ignition.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked around to Bella side to help her out of the car.

Like I used to. This memory brought with it another round of shaking sobs I tried to hide from her.

I held my hand out for her, knowing she would probably just swat it away.

She didn't swat at it, but she looked the other way and ignored it.

I was worthless to her. Nothing.

And I used to be her everything. She would have blushed and smiled and her heart would have fluttered if I would have done that then.

Then.

But not now.

My knees collapsed in pain and grief as I fell face first onto the ground in front of her. I pain took over and my sobs dominated my body, as I struggled, with no hope, to gain composure.

But then……then I felt something on my back.

A hand.

Her tiny little hand, rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.

"Shh," she said over and over. "Shh."

I took breath and got control of myself, no longer full on sobbing, just whimpering.

All of a sudden I felt air whip pass my body as Bella flipped me over so it was now my back that was on the ground.

She looked at me. And I looked back.

Her face was different than I expected. It was not filled with hate. It was not filled with anger. I was filled with love.

She looked how she looked when we were still together. And all I could do was stare at her beautiful face.

As my eyes trailed over and over on her face, capturing everything, she actually smiled.

It was a small, embarrassed smile. Like she used give me when she would blush.

And this moment was just so perfect and so right, I couldn't resist myself.

I sat up quickly as I grabbed her face and pulled her lips towards mine.

Our lips touched for a fraction of a second before she closed her eyes and screamed.

Damn. Then I was overwhelmed by a sharp stabbing pain filling my body. It was as if I jumped into a pit of sharp knifes.

"Bella! Please stop!" I managed to choke out and I writhed in pain.

She stopped screaming as soon as she heard my voice and her eyes shot open. She stared at me in horror.

"Edward…I….I didn't mean….I'm sorry! Are you okay? I can't ….control…." she trailed off.

She can't control?

I stared at her in confusion.

"What can you not contr-" I was cut off mid sentence when I heard a footsteps walking toward us.

An old woman, probably in her seventies, was walking out of the entrance to the hotel. She was heading for us. We jumped up from off the ground.

"Are you alright Miss? I heard you screaming out here," she asked Bella. I saw she was wearing a Manager name-tag. She glared at me.

_Young men these days don't know how to treat a lady. They only want one thing. If he tried to hurt her just to get some "action" as they call it know a days, I call the police on that young whipper-snappers behind._

Bella laughed quietly under her breath. "No need to call the police. I just slipped and fell on the ice and I screamed. My friend tried to help me up but he slipped as well." Bella lied perfectly. The lady eyed me suspiciously, and then she nodded and walked back to the hotel.

_My friend. _That's what she called me. Not her boyfriend anymore. I doubted she thought of me as her friend. It just probably helped with her lie.

Wait a minute_._ How did Bella know she was going to call the police?

I looked at her, shocked. Did she have my power as well?

"Can you….." I only got that far before she answered, "Yes."

I shook my head in wonder. "How did you get so much power?"

She looked down at the ground and said one simple word that would have stopped my heart had I had one.

"Killing."

* * *

**A/N: OOOOO!! Hahahaha kinda creepy for bella, isn't it? Well don't worry.It's not what you think. Another chapter maybe tomorrow?? That is if I get enough reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. These. Characters. Duh.**

**A/N: Really sorry about the wait, I've been having like the worst writers block. I think I've tried writing this chapter like 20 times but I always erase it all cause I never like where its going but I finally think I got it this time….so here you go!**

* * *

**EPV:**

I stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth open.

I knew she killed people, I could tell by her eyes. But to kill vampires as well, and take their powers? I shuttered. What happened to my Bella? My sweet, innocent Bella that would never hurt a fly?

I noticed she was watching me in amusement. Before I could even comprehend why, she burst out laughing.

I continued staring at her, but the shock left, now replaced by confusion. Why was she laughing?

She calmed down enough to speak again.

"I tell you inside. Let's go get a room."

I nodded and we started walking towards the entrance.

I suppose the inside of the hotel would be amazing to human eyes, with its fountain in the center of the room, its elect wallpaper and ceilings, but it was all too dull for me.

I went up to the counter, only to see that same lady who talked to us in the parking lot wait there.

"One room please," I said in the nicest voice I could, hoping she wouldn't remember that parking lot incident.

"Fine," she almost growled. Okay, so she remembered. "Your room number is 612; you can pay when you leave."

I nodded and turned away from the counter towards Bella, where she was sitting on the edge of the fountain, gazing into the fall of water.

"Ready?" I asked as she rose and headed for the elevator. It opened and we went inside the empty box, pressing the 6 button.

It seemed to take forever going floor by floor, while I stood in the corner, itching with anxiety.

When the digital screen on the side of the door said 6, the doors opened, all too slowly.

We walked to a steady pace to our room, where I stuck the key in the door and opened it.

I let her go in first as she flipped on the light and sat on the single king-sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall.

I sat down next to her.

She said nothing for a while so I decided to intervene.

"So…..as you were saying…..killing?" I said the word with amazing difficulty.

She stared laughing again.

"Gottcha," she said with a smile. "Don't you know me at all, Edward? I would never kill."

I sighed, so relieved. She continued.

"When I became a vampire, I had just one gift. I could touch any vampire I wanted and I would get their power. But……..only if they had a power that dealt with the mind. Not sure why…….maybe since my mind was so powerful it blocked everyone out, now it not only does it block them but also sucks their power into my body. But I don't even know if that makes sense though…" she sighed, exasperated. "I have no clue where I'm going with this."

I started to tell her how I thought her power might have come along, but then something clicked in my head.

"Wait…..You said you would never kill anyone." I paused and she nodded her head, unsure of where I was going with this. "But you have killed people……..your eyes…"

"No. These aren't my eyes, Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Without saying anything, she moved her hand to her eyes and I couldn't make out what she was doing.

Then finally she held up a tiny little bowl-shaped red thing on her finger.

I didn't understand.

I looked back up to her eyes to see one red eye……..and a brown one!

I smiled so bright, a smile I never thought I would smile again.

"Contacts," she said as she giggled at my smile.

Still smiling, I asked, "But how? How did you get to keep your eyes when you turned?"

She looked down at the blankets we sat on, so I couldn't look at her chocolate eyes anymore.

"Edward, I've lied to you. I'm not what you think I am."

"No, I know what you are. You're a vampire," I didn't know what she was talking about.

"No." she said simply.

I waited for her to start laughing or say she was joking again, but she said nothing.

She lifted her head and I saw the truth right there on her face.

But it wasn't her expression that told me she wasn't a vampire,

It was the single tear, rolling down her face.

* * *

**A/N: It's a short one, I know, but I wanted to end it here. Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Review and make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg guys. I am completely and totally sorry for the time it took me to write this. My computer got a virus and it completely shut itself down. But I'm using a friend's now so it's all good. Well enjoy the story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because my computer's still broken…….**

* * *

**EPV:**

No.

This wasn't right.

Something was wrong.

My mind wouldn't wrap itself around what was happening.

I simply stared back at her tear-stained cheeks, too shocked to even think coherently.

After a lapse of time-maybe minutes, or hours, I wasn't exactly sure-my brain began to function again.

I thought everything through.

Bella had to be a vampire. He skin was hard. Cold. She couldn't have faked that; I had been holding her. She had…..powers. I also knew she was defiantly not human. And then I thought about the Volturi…….

The Volturi.

They would never have allowed a non-vampire with them…..unless they didn't know. But…Aro. He would have known,. He would have touched her and heard her. Then I would have known. Maybe he just did a very good job of hiding it.

Or maybe……..

She really wasn't a vampire, but the Volturi accepted her.

And I knew why.

Power.

That's all they ever want. They don't mind that she isn't a vampire because she has such immense power.

A movement caught my eye and lead me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

Bella was shaking her head. I had forgotten she could read my mind.

"No. It's not about the power. You were right the first time. They don't know." Her voice was calm when she spoke.

It took me a second. "But……Aro-"

I stopped as she shook her head again, already knowing where I was going with this.

"Aro…he can't read my mind. I'm still immune. I'm sure you've figured that out already though," she said in a half smile.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So, what are you exactly then?" I asked.

"_Imperatore Immortale_. That's why I am. It means "Empress of the Immortals"."

My eyebrows furrowed and I cocked my head slightly to the right in confusion. In all my years of existence, I had never heard of this.

She answered my thoughts. "They believe I'm the only one to have ever existed. The ancient Egyptians had legends about _Imperatore Immortale_. It is said that they are powerful creatures, more powerful than anything imaginable. They are always portrayed as women. They resemble a vampire physically, mostly because that is what they mostly are. But they also have human and pixie qualities."

"Pixies?" I asked in shock. "The pixies were all murdered to extinction by the vampires in the early twelve hundreds for possessing too much power. How do they…?" I trailed off and let her continue her story.

"An Empress is only created if a human is bitten by a vampire who had helped destroy the pixies. It is said that if you touch the blood of a pixie, you will forever have pixie cells inside you, never to go away."

"And how much of this "legend" applies to you?" I asked, worriedly. Pixie blood is like vampire venom, both harmful to humans, but pixie blood is much, much more painful l. Or so they say.

"All of it."

I stared at her.

I guessed my face had an expression somewhere between horror and agony.

I couldn't even imagine the pain she would have had to go though.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'm alive, aren't?" She said soothingly.

I shuttered as I cleared the image that popped into my head of Bella screaming in agony out of my head. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I change the subject.

"How did you know so much about "your kind"? You've only been like this for like what? About a month?"

She chuckled. "Google."

Then I thought of something.

"Your eyes," I paused, staring into the swirl of chocolate brown I thought I'd never see again. Then I saw her beautiful rose colored blush flood her cheeks. But I continued with my question, before I got lost in her beauty again. "They're still brown. Does that mean…?"

"Yes, I still eat human food…………most of the time."

I was confused once again.

"Most of the time? But you said you didn't kill anyone…."

"That's right."

"So do you mean you're a "vegetarian" then?"

"No. I don't eat animals either."

"Then what do you eat?" I was frustrated. None of this made sense.

She bit her lip and looked at me with scared eyes, like she was afraid to tell me.

She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted when the door came bursting down.

There in the cracked doorway stood Emett-who I assumed knocked the door off its hinges-, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

Before I had a chance to ask them what was going on, Alice screamed.

"EDWARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

* * *

**A/N: UH OH! What did Alice see to make her say that to Edward? Hmmmm…. Guess you'll have to wait and see!!**

**Review and make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so pumped to write this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter but I've been trying to perfect it but I finally got it!**

* * *

**EPV:**

I launched off the bed on stood protectively in front of my family, reading Alice's thoughts a once.

I could see her vision, clear as day.

Bella, in a dark alley way. A dim street light flicked overhead a dumpster at the mouth of it. Bella wrapped her hands around her prey's neck. A female vampire, no doubt. I could tell not only from the crimson eyes it had but also its utter stillness. Why she didn't fight back against Bella, I couldn't tell, maybe Bella was just too strong to even try.

Bella lowered her head to her prey's neck-

My mind was shaken as Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie entered as well. Carlisle was expressionless, Esme scared, and Rosalie furious. She glared pointedly at Bella.

They stood next to us in defensive positions as Carlisle's thought drifted into mine.

_Alice called. She didn't say much. Just that you were in danger……….of Bella. _

I nodded once.

I could confirm it. Alice saw it.

It had only been merely a minute since Alice had rushed in.

Bella sat cross-legged at the head of the bed, her mouth open in speechlessness and tears streaming down her face.

I had a powerful urge to go wipe those tears from her cheeks and hold her once again in my arms.

But I stopped that urge dead in its tracks.

No. This was not my Bella. I didn't know who this was. She was a murderer.

This thought crushed me, crushed me harder than I thought it would. Because no matter what she did, who she killed, I would still love her. I would always love her, unconditionally and irrevocably.

But that didn't mean I would let her hurt my family.

"Please-" Bella began, sobbing, but Rosalie cut her off with a sharp hiss.

Carlisle held his hand out in a symbol of patience, still holding his defensive stands.

"Let her talk, Rosalie," he told her.

"Thank you," Bella said softly, still crying. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She raised her hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks then continued. "Please, it's not what you think. Edward, I told you I didn't kill. I wouldn't lie to you." She paused to sniffle as the crying faded.

I was torn.

"Bella, I saw you kill that vampire," my voice cracked twice.

She shook her head, her eyes antagonized. "No. No, Edward, I would never," her voice high-pitched, like she would start crying again. "I didn't kill her. I saved her."

That froze my thoughts. I could hear my family's minds react the same.

"Save her? From what?" Jasper talked for the first time, the anger leaving his face, replaced with guarded confusion. I looked around to peer at the rest of my family, still glancing at Bella through the corner of my eye, to see their faces were identical to Jasper's.

Except for two faces, both fiercely angry.

Rosalie, that didn't surprise me. Her hostility towards Bella hadn't changed much.

But the second face did.

Alice.

Before Bella could answer, Alice cut in.

"How could you lie to my face, Bella? How could you lie to my family? To Carlisle? To Esme? To my brother? _I saw the vision._ I was keeping tabs on my brother, trusting his word that you were dead. I hadn't seen you die, I hard been try my hardest not to see you in my visions. But as I watched my brother with the Volturi, I had a vision of you there. I tried calling Edward's phone, but he threw it in the trash after we said good-bye to him. So I watched you, to get your story, to see why you were with the Volturi. I couldn't find you right away, but my visions caught sight of you just as you killed her. I got here as quick as I could to save my brother. I couldn't see you doing anything yet, but one quick move and you could kill him easily, without a second thought. I couldn't chance it."

"You didn't see everything, Alice. I promise you, I'm not a killer. I'm not much different than I was before, I'm just stronger and colder and more powerful. But don't you know me at all, Alice?" I could tell Bella was hurt by the cruelty in Alice's tone. But Bella sounded so honest, so sincere, I dropped my guard.

I no longer stood crouched in front of my family.

I slowly raised myself and walked towards her.

My family made no move to stop me, for they all believed her as truly as I did, even Alice. Rosalie was the only one still tense and mad, so Emmett rubbed her back and muttered a soothing "It's okay." But it didn't calm her.

I sat down on the bed next to her as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I finally got the chance t wipe the tears from her cheeks.

One by one, my family came over and hugged Bella after I unwillingly set her back on the bed. Alice, then Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and finally Emmett left Rosalie's side for a moment to hug Bella as well. A relieved smile spread across her face as my family, her family, accepted her truth.

Everyone remained standing around the bed except for Alice who sat on the other side of Bella, rubbing her hand and whispering "I'm sorry," over and over.

Jasper broke the calming silence with his curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but if you don't mind my asking……….what were you doing to that vampire? What were you saving her from?"

"Herself." When we stared with puzzled expressions, she continued. "She hated being a monster…………So…I changed her back…"

"What do you mean exactly by changed her back?" Esme asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"I feed off the venom of vampires. Once I suck the venom out of them, it gives their heart a chance to start again. To pump. To beat."

I stared, appalled, at her. It was hard to form the words.

"You….you….mean you ac-actually…"

"Yes, I change them back to humans."

Rosalie, who had been standing near the foot of the bed, gasped sharply, collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in an strange awed look.

* * *

**A/N: That's gotta be one of my favorite chapters. Hope you like it :}**

**By the way,,,,,,,,,,if everyone can go check out the poll on my profile cause i need my readers' opinons! Thanks!**

**Review and make me smile!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a short chapter today, sorry guys. But its just the way it has to be. :(**

* * *

**EPV:**

Rosalie's mind did a complete 360.

It had been filled with hatred toward my Bella. Hatred and anger.

Now it was…………praising. It was like she looked at Bella like a……..

A god.

I glanced away from Rosalie towards Bella.

Her face was almost……apologetic.

Then I saw why.

She was looking at Esme's pained face, reading her thought. Esme was disappointed.

Because Esme saw exactly what was going to happen. Rosalie would beg to be changed, and Emmett would follow.

She would lose two of her family.

"Esme..........." Bella whispered. "I'm so sorry. I…….."

Carlisle interrupted then; he knew what we were talking about. He saw it in Esme's face too.

"It's not your fault, Bella. You were merely explaining to us. Rosalie and Emmett are free to make their own choices. If they decide to, that will be what they decide, not what you made happen."

Bella nodded.

I pulled her to my chest and she laid her ear against where my heart should be.

"I'm ruining everything. I'm ruining your family." She said quietly, though I'm sure she knew everyone heard her.

"Shh, shh. You're not ruining anything, love. You make my day just by being here."

She smiled a weak smile up at me.

Then I heard the voice I was waiting to hear.

Rosalie's.

"Bella……..Bella…." Her voice had a strange ring to it, like it was a little hoarse. That was a first. "Please. Please. I'm begging you with all my heart. My life. My soul. With everything I have. Just……please."

"Rosalie……I…I don't know if I can."

"Bella, please. Please. You can have all my clothes, all my jewelry, my money and everything. Just please."

"No, Rosalie, its not that you aren't giving me enough. It's just that, I don't think you would want to."

"Why? Why not Bella? You don't know how bad I want this."

"No, Rosalie, I know exactly how bad you want to be human. But that's why I have to say no."

Rosalie's anger was building again, slowly but strongly. It was the first time Bella actually told Rosalie no.

"What?" Rosalie snapped, eyes glowering, right at Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I told you it was short, but next chapter is really long. But there wasn't really another good place to stop it at.**

**Review and make me smile!!!**


End file.
